The Vampire Project
by Webtester01
Summary: Strange things are happening at Capsule Corporation.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Project 

**Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine.  
I got this idea in the shower, after I read the first chapter of Sarkywoman's fic, Lovebite.  
Yaoi, Implied Het  
Rating: R for now.**

The sun was rising over the hill that could be seen out her bedroom window. Blue hair covered the shoulders of the sleeping beauty before me. My time is almost up, but my legacy will not die with me. I lean over her form sprawled over the bed, biting into the pale flesh that is her delicious neck, drinking down warm ambrosia: her blood.

She tries to scream from the pain, but I have covered her mouth with my wrist. Instinctively she bites me trying to make me let go; only she's fallen into my trap, unintentionally swallowing my blood filling her mouth: beginning the process that will turn her into my kind at sundown, as I turn to dust in the sunlight.

**POV: Vegeta**

I entered into Bra's room shortly after I heard a muffled scream. The window was only open about two centimeters, and the room smelled like blood: My daughter's, and something else, I could not quite place it. Approaching the side of the bed, I can see her neck and some of the bedding is covered in blood, and there is a pile of ash on the floor beside it.

Bulma came rushing in after me, to find out what all the commotion was about, only to see her daughter scared and bloody on the bed.

"Who did this!" I asked her.

"I don't know. I rolled over and they were gone."

Bulma got some gauze and cleaned up the bite mark on our daughter's neck.

The fact that someone invaded my territory and attacked my child is infuriating! I wonder how they got in. There was no forced entry and the window did not look like it had been open wider than it already is. Also puzzling is the ash dust on the floor. I scooped it into a jar for later analysis.

**POV: Bulma**

I walk to the lab with the samples and picures, that I have collected from Bra and Vegeta, and enter the information into the computer:

_Log:_

_On close inspection, the bite mark appears to be from elongated incisors. The saiyans have elongated incisors, but have a different shape than the marks on Bra's neck. Also, according to Vegeta, the bite is not in the same place as a saiyan mating claim._

_The placement of the bite is more like a vampire bite in the movies Bra like to watch. My suspicions are confirmed when I pop the movie in the player, and play it._

_It is titled: My Vampire Story. Supposedly it recounts some peoples encounters with vampires. It's just a teen horror romance flick, and all but one of the vampires are killed. But the shown bite marks and the ash pile are the same!_

_End Log._

If she was truly bitten by a vampire, it only got to feed on her a moment before, it died from the rays of the sun. I don't know what I'd do if my only daughter was turned into one of those cursed creatures.

I wake up in a cold sweat, trembling. The dream I just had seemed so real I look at the clock: five a.m. Hastily putting on some slippers and a robe, I head to Bra's room. Placing my trembling hand on the knob slowly turning.

Opening the door slowly, I enter the room as quietly as I can. Standing by the window I open the curtains a third of the way, noticing that it is open a little bit, and look at the mesmerizing full moon, for a few minutes before I turn to the bed and walk over to it.

Carefully flipping back the covers, I find pillows in place of where my teenaged daughter should be. For a moment I am terrified, too scared to breathe. 'Get a hold of yourself! No more coffee and horror films at night.' I thought. My feelings changed to both worry an anger at the stunt she pulled. She's out with that boy again.

At least Trunks **stays** in his room at night. Peeking in Trunks' room I can see he is still there, sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire Project 

**Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine.  
Yaoi, Implied Het  
Rating: R for now.**

**POV: Bra**

We had watched a remake of Dracula and headed here, charged with adrenaline. Dancing close together, among the people in the dimly lit dance floor, Jamie grinds into me to hide a quick grope: his mischievous smile making me hotter.

Jamie and I sat at the counter of the dance club, chatting and drinking our Mango Twists without the alcohol. Apparently Mark, the bartender, suspects we are under age; he's right. We are only sixteen years of age. At lease he was cool and didn't get us kicked out.

After a few more hours of dancing, we walk together to his house. The well built human boy and I have been together for about three months. These trysts of ours brings out my wild side, and I love every moment of it. I just have to make sure his smell isn't on me when I get home or dad will kill him.

Waking up in his arms, with a scream from the nightmare I just had, I sit up rapidly, startling Jamie.

"Bra? Are you ok?"

"I just had nightmare, where I was turned into a vampire. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Jamie asked, rubbing my back.

"It was just a dream; no big deal." I reply with a nervous laugh.

**POV: Jamie**

As usual, everything was amazing. Too bad she doesn't have a clue as to what I'm really after. I can tell she loves my green eyes and dirty blonde, wavy locks, fit body, etc. But I need her to get close to the real object of my affection.

She seems shaken up about that dream, despite her efforts to convince me otherwise. I just rub her back.

"Oh no It's 5a.m. already." She exclaims and heads off to the shower.

"You sure shower fast." I said.

"Yeah I have to go."

"Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"No, I need to get home before my parents wake up. And my dad will be up in an hour."

"Okay."

"Bye. I'll come see you again soon." And she climbs out the window.

**POV: Bulma**

I am relieved that at least my son is still at home. As my eyes glance past Trunks' lavender hair that rested on the pillow, a mop of dark hair catches my eye. My intuition tells me that this is going to be a day full of surprises.

Since I'm already awake, I'll make breakfast after a warm bath. Heading back to my room, I disrobe and settle in for a ten minute soak.

**POV: Vegeta**

The smell of eggs and bacon assaulting my nose rouses me from sleep. The woman is cooking again. She is up earlier than usual. It won't be long before my son shows up at the smell of food. At least he doesn't eat like Kakarott or his brats; I would not allow it.

Heading downstairs in a surprisingly comfortable robe, Bulma got me, I proceed downstairs to fuel my body before my training begins.

"Good morning Vegeta."

"Hn."

"Your breakfast is on the table."

"Thank you." She raised an eyebrow at my statement of gratitude.

"You're welcome." She said tiredly.

**POV: Trunks**

Breakfast smells really good. My stomach rumbles in agreement. I put on my other sock, and head into the kitchen, mom and dad looking up at me with a curious look on their faces.

"Good morning. Smells great mom."

"Thanks. I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Sure."

"Bra snuck out last night. Do you know anything about it?"

"No. Is she okay?" I said, concern on my face.

"Yes. She came in her window while I was in the bath."

"Hn." Was all my dad said.

"By the way, who was in your room?" I blinked for a moment in surprise.

"It was..."

"Kakarott's brat." Dad completed.

"Yeah... he had too much to drink, and he's had a hard time dealing with being dumped by Paris. He was flying home, passing by my window and almost crashed into the side of the house. He was not fit to be doing anything, so I had him stay the night here."

"Hn." Was all my dad said before he got up and headed off to the gravity chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire Project 

**POV: Goku**

I stand outside my house, chopping wood by hand, for the woodpile. The weather is looking ominous this morning. I felt Roshi die early this morning. It wasn't long before Krillin called everyone and were called over. Roshi once told me the Bird of Eternity gave him eternal life, for saving its life, thus the oddity of the situation.

The group and I head over to the Kame House. Roshi's body lays before us, of course the medical examiner asks us to stand back as the corpse is carted to a helicopter to be transported to the coroners office.

On the next day a police officer called each person in for questioning, regarding Roshi's death, which has been deemed a murder. Everyone was a suspect. The odd thing was that he had been bitten on the neck, and drained of his blood.

Dental molds of us all were taken and sent to the lab. I am called in for more questioning, Chichi driving me there.

"Mr. Son, do you know why you are here?"

"To talk about Roshi again?"

"Yes. Some one bit him."

"Really? Who?" I frown.

"That's why we are here. Your teeth are not normal human teeth."

"Oh." I grin my trademark grin.

"Why is that?"

"That's because I'm not human."

"I see." The officer jots down a few more things on his pad.

"Are there any more of you then?"

"Just one other."

"Vegeta Briefs?"

"Yes."

**POV: Vegeta**

I sit here in the waiting room at the West City Police Station, while the Kakarott is questioned in a room down the hall. The buzzing of the overhead florescent lighting above me is grating on my nerves as I just _wait_ here.

Finally he comes out with the chief, and I am summoned for questioning. Fortunately we can get out of here after this irritating ordeal.

"Have a seat, Mr. Briefs." I sit in the provided chair.

"How long have you known Mr. Son?"

"Twenty four years." I say flatly. The officer jots down notes on a pad.

"What is the nature of your relationship to Mr. Son?" I blink inwardly. I haven't really given it much thought.

"We are sparring companions."

"Ok. What does this _sparring_ entail?"

"Punching, kicking, the usual martial arts." He continues writing notes.

"Is there any biting on the neck involved?"

"No! I'd never let that third class moron do that!"

"Third class? Is that is ranking among your kind?" I raise an eyebrow. This officer is quite astute.

"Yes."

"It is quite obvious from your dental records that you aren't from around here. What are you doing here?"

"Living, like everyone else is trying to do."

"Getting back on track, but a different subject, do you know where your daughter was Thursday night?"

"Yes. She was with her boyfriend."

"Alright. One last question. Where were you between six o'clock a.m. and six-thirty a.m. yesterday morning?"

"Training in my training room."

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Briefs."

I am glad to be out of that place. Now I can get back to my training. I have already been questioned already, and they seem to be singling out Kakarott and myself. I am disappointed that I let my temper slip regarding the idea of Kakarott biting me.

**POV: Chichi**

I lay back on the bed and stare at the calendar on the wall, illuminated by the full moon. It's Friday, June 13 800. I am a bit worried. Goku's rut is due soon, But I am too old to handle it safely. I fall asleep, wearing myself out with too much thought. He is sleepwalking again: The precursor to the beginnings of his heat. I open my eyes blearily in time to see him fly out the window to where ever he's going.

Goten has drunken himself into an alcoholic coma again. I don't know what to do about his depression, but my woman's intuition tells me it has to do with Bulma's youngest still. Gohan and Videl have stayed the night helping with Goten. I hope he can kick that habit. His drinking has really increased since his breakup with Bra.

Trunks will be taking over as CEO of Capsule Corporation on Monday. Everything seems to happen at once around here.


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampire Project 

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.**

**POV: Trunks**

Chief Executive Officer of Capsule Corporation; The title I now bear. This day has come so fast. I sit here at the large desk, where my mother sat when she was running the place. Printed reports are stacked in neat piles on the perimeter of the desk. I reach for the top folder on my far right and view its contents.

It seems the company has been having some problems with the new Ki generator in the new lab that was built on the second sublevel. The machine is based on a model raided from Doctor Gero's recently discovered second underground lab, a few months ago. In fact a lot of his technology was confiscated for study. When the Ki machine is combined with the regeneration tanks, healing rates are significantly increased.

All that work was exhausting. I am ready to go rest after a decent meal. While I was going over those reports and dealing with the staff, 12 hours had passed. Saying goodbye to the present staff, I meander to the family living area. A hot shower and a comfortable bed will do me some good. I'll check on Goten during my lunch break tomorrow.

**POV: Goten**

My head throbs with pain, the sunlight shining in through the east window. I open my eyes further, trying to blink out the fuzziness. There is a dark-hared, tall form next to my bed; my dad or my brother.

As the room comes into focus I am able to perceive Gohan straddling a chair on my left, looking at me, with a worried expression. Moments later he smiles knowing I'm awake.

"You have been out for two days, Goten. I am glad you woke up." He says softly. I just moan in response, unable to speak coherently yet.

"Mom is cooking breakfast downstairs do you want some?"

I grunt my acknowledgement, and he leaves the room in response.

**POV: Gohan**

"Goten is awake. And he's a little hungry." I said to my mom.

"That's so wonderful! I was so worried. I'm done here, so help me bring his meal to him."

"Sure."

Mom carried a small tray of food to Goten's room, and I followed, pushing a small cart laden with food, that dad had made to help her move things around the house. Mom coddled and fussed over him as usual. It's just the way things are. Goten did give me, mom and dad quite a scare when he stopped breathing for a minute, yesterday.

He is eating at least, but not as much as usual. A while later and he manages to finish most of the food that was brought.

**POV: Goten**

Now that I can think again, the pain and memories come back. I push them to the back of my mind. Why can I not find someone who love me for me, and not just want what's in my pants. Bra was the same as Paris. Once they got the goods they left.

"Where's Trunks?" I asked mom.

"He's at work. Yesterday was his first day as CEO of Capsule Corp."

"Oh."

I could feel Trunks' ki heading toward the house as I finish my water. Looking at the time it's lunch time. I had late breakfast. It wasn't' very long before there was a knock at the door. Gohan answered it.

"Hi Goten. How are you feeling? You really had me worried. I brought you an assortment of your favorite jelly filled doughnuts."

"Thanks."

Trunks gave me a warm, comforting hug. Mom and my brother went off to do other things while we talked. To my embarrassment, the barriers that held back my tears broke and I found myself sobbing into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

The Vampire Project 

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.**

**POV: Bulma**

The local authorities have concluded that the DNA samples do not match any of us, to our relief. But a representative from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, and a small military team has accompanied him here.

"I would like to speak with Mr. Vegeta." he says as I lead them to a large conference room.

"He will be with us shortly."

Vegeta came into the room, wet hair smelling of mint. He was dressed in a short sleeved, burgundy, black button, casual dress shirt, with no tie and a pair of olive green Dockers. His black boots went halfway up his calves. His black belt completed the look.

I could not help but notice how good the father of my children look in those clothes. Trunks bought them as a gift last year when he and Goten went to the mall with the girls a few months ago, before Bra and Goten parted ways. They were double dating at the time.

"Mister Vegeta why are you here on earth?" Taishi, the MFA rep asked.

"My home planet was destroyed, and your atmosphere is compatible with my biology."

"I see. How many of your kind are here?"

"Just one other."

"Did he come with you?"

"No. He was sent here as a baby, before I arrived."

"How was your planet destroyed?"

"Meteor shower."

"So, you and Kakarott are the only survivors?"

**POV: Vegeta**

"Yes."

The police report was obviously handed off to these people. It is no surprise to me, considering the nature of this visit. They either think that they can defend them selves against me, or plan to to take me somewhere by force.

"Your ability to fly and fire energy blasts from your hands has us intrigued. How do you do this? Our records show that two members of this 'Z fighter' group as you call yourselves, are human and can do the same." the General asked.

"That is correct."

Just as I answer, Kakarott appeared in the room with two fingers on his forehead, wearing his usual gi.

"Hey Vegeta. Do you want to sp– Oh you have company."

"Kakarott, how good of you to join us." Taishi stated.

"Did Vegeta tell you that name?"

"No, Kakarott, they hacked into Bulma's computers and got it from there" I said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh."

**POV: Goku**

"My name is Goku."

"If that is what you prefer."

I didn't like how they spoke so familiarly to me, especially with my saiyan name! I get the impression that these people want something from me.

"In order for both of your continued residence here, we require you to train one of our military teams. And last but not least, Bulma, you will provide us with tissue samples." Taishi said.

"I see. So we have to leave if we don't agree." I looked at Vegeta. He was scowling even more than usual, probably too angry to speak.

"That is correct."

"Kakarott I will not kowtow to these humans... and neither will you. I won't allow it."

"Vegeta calm down. They just want us to train them. It's about time they learn how to defend themselves properly anyway."

"Hn. Kakarot I will agree on two terms. One, you will train civilians, while I train their military team." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Agreed." I said.

"Very well." Taishi said with some dismay.

'_If the military was only taught to use their energy, they could dominate the state. We don't need another worldwide war between the humans._' Vegeta said telepathically.

'_I agree. I don't trust them completely._'

**POV: Bulma**

This is infuriating! I **know** what kind of things they will do with those samples. Not to mention, Goku hates needles. I'll have to think of something.

The meeting went on for a while longer with more bull about national security and so forth. While it is true there are threats from other worlds out there in space, I'm more worried about the threats to Goku and Vegeta right here. I'm also worried about my children. Yes they are full grown men, but I am still concerned. It is evident that the two saiyans have similar concerns for their offspring.

Finally the meeting is over. The three of us retire in the residential wing of the building. I invite Chichi over. Our families have much to discuss. As if Roshi's death wasn't enough of a load already.


	6. Chapter 6

The Vampire Project 

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.**

**POV: Trunks**

I cradle my best friend's head against my chest as he bawls his eyes out. He really loved my sister and she broke his heart. Lately she has been different. I can't quite figure it out yet, but what ever it is, it bothers me.

Goten's alcohol problem is another matter for concern. After while, said alcoholic stops sobbing and decides to take a shower. He gets out of bed a bit too fast and stumbles, but I catch him before he could fall. After he seems steady, he heads over to the bathroom to pee and shower. Not knowing what else to do I just sit in the chair and wait. As I do so I can hear the trickle into the bowl, before it is flushed.

A short while later Goten exits the bathroom, nude to my embarrassment, and headed to his dresser to pull out a pair of boxers. He catches me blushing and puts on that grin of his and puts them on.

"Thanks for being such a good friend, Trunks."

"Sure thing, Goten."

"So, how are things going with Jenny?" he asks me.

"Not so well. Lately there has been a lot of tension between us."

"Tell me about it."

"Well... The other day we were riding in the car to her home and she was unusually quiet. I asked her if anything was wrong and she said no. And now she hasn't returned any of my calls for the past month."

"Well, that's ironic." Goten frowned.

"That's what Bra did to me before she publicly dumped me in the mall. It was humiliating."

"Hmm." I furrowed my brow in thought.

"I think Bra was just in a bad mood, after all she was on her period when she dumped me. I don't think that will happen to you. After all, you are the C.E.O. of C.C. now. The girls swarm around you."

"Yeah, but all they care about is sex and money."

"I didn't think about that."

**POV: Goten**

I am soon completely dressed, with my wallet, and head out of my room with Trunks in tow. Mom gives me a weary look and sets a medium sized plate for me and a large plate for Trunks, of food, on the table to encourage me to stay longer.

"Trunks won't you and Goten have a bite to eat before you go out?" Mom asks us.

"Sure." Trunks says, and I join him reluctantly.

I was hoping to go out and head over to my favorite bar. But I'll do that after I eat something. Last time I had a lot of scotch with no food, and I got sick. But it is better than feeling the stab of pain from being dumped by the one you love.

As if reading my thoughts, mom said to me: "Bra can't take away what you feel for her. Love is yours to give, to who you choose to give it. If she can not handle your love, you deserve someone better." I just smile wryly at her for a moment and finish my meal.

"She's right, I hope you know." Dad says as he walked in smiling and closed the kitchen door.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey Goku."

**POV: Goku**

I'm glad my youngest is finally awake. Chichi sets a large bowl of teriyaki chick and rice in front of me and I dig in. "Goten come with me to the office, I want to show you around. I have to leave soon, my lunch break is almost over." Trunks says. And they took off.

Bulma had given the Ministry of Defense the 'samples' they required. But they were simply Rhesus Monkey DNA combined with human DNA, in such a way to be close to a saiyans, but not exactly, so any clones will fail, or have diminished brain capacity.


End file.
